Events to come
by John Mason Storley
Summary: 200 years have passed since the fall of Celestia and the sun. Now, Twilight Sparkle has been brought to this barren wasteland to defeat an evil of this future as well as her own.
1. Chapter 1

Events to come

Chapter 1 

Twilight Sparkle was currently working on her report as it was Tuesday. While the Princess had told her that she was no longer the only pony who could write to her on the magic of friendship, she still felt that it was sort of a duty of hers. At present, she was having a little difficulty thinking of a subject on which to write to the Princess. For a few minutes, she simply stood at the table in the middle of the library, unable to manage a decent idea for her report. Frustrated, she put the paper that was levitating in front of her back onto the table and walked up the flight of steps, through her bedroom and onto the balcony to which her bedroom was connected.

While the spring day was overcast, she could tell it was noon. Winter Wrap Up had been only 2 weeks prior and the land of Equestria still had not completely shifted into spring as was evident from the number of bare trees and dark brown lawns, devoid of grass. The slightly somber surroundings had done nothing to hinder the ponies of Ponyville who continued to celebrate the arrival of spring by walking the streets and markets all the same. From her balcony, Twilight could see a number of ponies walking the streets or else pegasi flying low over Ponyville.

As she watched the ponies in the streets, Spike appeared from behind her, carrying in his right claw a hay and dandelion sandwich. She stopped, resting on the railing, to look at Twilight who had not noticed his arrival.  
>"Still working on that report to the Princess?" Spike asked, as he took a bite of the sandwich while looking at Twilight with the most "cool" posture he could manage.<br>"Yeah" Twilight answered, covering up her unawareness of the dragon's appearance. "I just can't really think of anything to write to her about. I mean what have I learned about friendship this week? I can't think of anything, how about you?"  
>the dragon shrugged, allowing himself another bite of his sandwich before answering Twilight.<br>"Well, you got me there." said Spike, his words slightly incoherent from the amount of food he was chewing on. "If you really can't think of anything, why don't you take a break and go ask your friends if they've learned anything?"  
>Twilight made a noise of understanding. While she did not enjoy having to ask her friends for assistance on her usual task, she would not allow herself to present nothing to Princess Celestia.<br>"Alright," said Twilight, turning and walking back into her bedroom and to her bed where a pair of saddle bags hung neatly from the foot of her bed. "I'll go, but I need you to pick up the dishes in her and get them washed."  
>Spike grunted irritably as Twilight levitated the saddlebags onto her back, securing them with the magic of her unicorn horn.<br>"These aren't all my dishes, you know" said the dragon crossly, looking at Twilight resentfully as she walked down the steps into the main library.  
>"Well, that may be true but even so, most of them are yours so you can grab the rest while you're at it."<br>Twilight reached the door, and was about to tell Spike farewell but suddenly, a violent glow appeared in the center of the main room of the library. What appeared to be a great cloud hung only feet from the floor, sending out bolts of lightning in all directions, one of which nearly bifurcated Twilight before she could take suitable cover behind a book shelf. After a few seconds, the uproar reached a zenith, electrifying the air itself, causing Twilight's hair to stand on end and Spike who only now heard the commotion to run to Twilight, asking her what was happening. Turning into a blinding light like a white sun, the cloud violently exploded, nearly knocking Twilight off her feet as she and Spike yelled in surprise and shock. In the aftermath of the burst, with a few sparkles like dew hanging in the air, their in the middle was a figure, bent on its front left hoof.

The figure looked up at Twilight and Spike who were stilled dazzled by the sudden burst of light from the explosion. As her vision cleared, Twilight realized that the figure was a filly, perhaps her age judging from her size, and a unicorn like herself. In addition, the filly wore an unusual suit of armor not unlike that which was worn by the Royal Guard of Princess Celestia although, while theirs was gold, the filly's armor was a dull grey.

The Filly rushed to meet the stunned unicorn and dragon.  
>"Are you Twilight Sparkle?" the pony asked, looking at Twilight, closely regarding her hair and horn.<br>"Yes," Twilight answered in a voice clearly showing her insecurity with this sudden stranger.  
>"I have been sent her to retrieve you." said the pony curtly, looking around the library.<br>"Wait," interrupted Spike, raising his hands as though to show dominance of the conversation, "who are you and how did you just appear like that?"  
>The pony did not answer Spike's question, crossing to one of the windows of the Library. She looked out of it for a moment. Before Twilight could ask what she was looking for, the pony returned to the pair.<br>"They've arrived."  
>"Who is 'they'?" Twilight asked, more confused than ever.<br>There was a violent knock at the door as Twilight finished her question. Spike moved to answer the knocking but was suddenly stopped by the pony's sudden blocking of his path.  
>"Do not open that door or you shall doom us all." The pony warned Spike who stopped short at this sudden movement of the stranger.<br>There was a second knocking at the door, this one more violent than the last.  
>"Open this door or we shall open it by force." said a stallion's voice from outside the door.<br>"We need to leave," said the pony to the pair but before her statement could be finished, the same glow that had preceded her arrival appeared at her center.

The pony looked at Twilight and Spike, her expression a panic with the sudden appearance of the growing light. With a lunge, she griped Twilight Sparkle in a hoof. Before she could reach Spike, the light burst once more. Momentarily blinded, Spike looked around the room just as the door was ripped from its hinges to see that the pony and Twilight had entirely vanished, leaving no more than a shimmer of dew-like light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For a few seconds, Twilight Sparkle was no longer in the Equestria she knew. She had been transported into another world, an else-world, in which there was nothing but white. This was not merely a white room. It was as though she had been reduced to a pair of eyeballs, floating in a void. Matter itself seemed to have disappeared. She tried to clop her hooves together to no effect. The white around her was nothing more than paint on a wall. There was no warmth or cold: temperature seemed to have disappeared along with all else. She tried to scream, to cry out for anypony, even the pony that had somehow pulled her into this nightmare. The sound never came. She simply waited there, hoping against all hope she would simply wake up, that this would all be a mere dream that could laugh about later amongst her friends back in Ponyville. When she felt as though no escape would ever come, that she would remain in this Purgatory until time ended, the white shattered like glass, forcing her into the physical realm once more.

Her eyes took a few seconds to recover before she could take the landscape around her into focus. The darkness around her was so different from the light she had trapped in only seconds previous. It had to be night: in the sky above her hung the moon although, as she looked at it, she could see that the moon was larger than she had remembered from the endless nights she had spent watching it in its dance across the heavens. Indeed, with her eyes now able to see through the darkness, she could see no vegetation either or any clouds. At her hooves, the ground was parched dirt, without even a blade of grass.

Twilight heard a movement of earth and realized that the pony was still with her. The pony walked over to Twilight's right side, looking into the sky as Twilight continued to do.  
>"Impressive." said the pony simply.<br>"What," said Twilight, momentarily faulting in managing her words, "What happened here? Is this the desert, perhaps near Appleloosa?"  
>"This is Ponyville, or perhaps the site on which Ponyville once stood." said the pony simply. "Oh, I forgot to tell you who I am: my name is Aurora."<br>"But where are all the buildings? Where is the Everfree Forest, the river?" Twilight asked, almost pleading with Aurora for all she could see was an endless stretch of dirt that continued until it reached the mountains and a number of what looked like ruined buildings.  
>Aurora sighed deeply, taking off her helmet as she turned to face Twilight for the first time since arriving on this nocturnal wasteland, revealing a close-cut and shaved mane of midnight blue that transitioned into a vibrant green.<br>"This will be difficult for you to comprehend. Ponyville, like much of Equestria, was destroyed more than two-hundred years ago. Around that time, the Shadow returned to rule the Pegasi. The Good Princess led the fight against the Shadow along with many other ponies like you or I. However, the Shadow was victorious and the Good Princess perished while fighting to save Equestria. Ever since then, there has been no sun, only night. Without its warmth, plants and animals died away. Now, we simply survive to hopefully see a day when the food shall return and we may all be bathed in the light of the beautiful sun."'

Twilight felt weak as Aurora spoke her tale. Could it be all true, all of Equestria, everything she loved, turned to darkness and ash? Where had it all gone wrong? Why was even here, why would this unicorn travel through time simply to show her this horror?

"Send me back!" Twilight suddenly roared at Aurora who jumped at the sudden shout.  
>"I'm sorry, but I was sent to find you and bring you here." said Aurora simply<br>"but why me?" Twilight demanded. "What can do? Do you expect me to change all- all this, fix everything, is that what you want?"  
>"Before we discovered the time spell, we found an account of a battle in the past, between the Shadow and a fellowship of warriors called The Elements of Harmony. We also found the name of their leader: a Miss Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville. For this reason, we believed you to have some ideas of defeating the Shadow."<p>

Twilight was visited by the urge to tackle Aurora, to demand her to return her to her proper time, to rid her of this apocalypse of a time that for her was only yet to come. However, mastering her rage, she simply snorted, facing away from the impassive filly.

"I am sorry about this, Twilight Sparkle,-"  
>"just call me Twilight," said Twilight, cutting Aurora off.<br>"very well," began Aurora, "Twilight, I do not wish for you to suffer as I have, as we all have, but understand that unless this is changed, this shall be your future as well as my own."

Twilight felt weary, unfit to continue arguing with Aurora.  
>"So," said Twilight, glancing around the barren landscape, "was their some specific we were supposed to go, I mean, somewhere you were supposed to take me?"<br>Aurora nodded.  
>"Indeed, I am to lead you to our base. The trip most likely involves a five days travel. We are in Ponyville, which means we must travel south towards Hoofington. To reach the road leading there though, we will need to travel a fair distance north to the crossroads in Canterlot."<br>"Canterlot?" Twilight asked, cutting off Aurora, "is there anything left in Canterlot or has it also been destroyed?"  
>"Canterlot, in the words of the Shadow, was transformed into a living museum of a dead race and has therefore left relatively untouched by fire or steel."<p>

the thought comforted Twilight, albeit slightly, that Canterlot indeed remained unharmed, that perhaps she may see the castle where once lived Princess Celestia and where she had spent much of her childhood, studying the many and mysterious ways of magic.

"Right now though," said Aurora, "we should rest here for at least a few hours. I fear I might collapse on the road as the spell required much power to perform."  
>"Alright," said Twilight, relapsing from her momentary recollection, "were should we sleep, then?"<br>"Before we sleep, we should find something to eat. I personally am hungry and I would guess you are as well."

Indeed, Twilight noticed the gnawing of her stomach and agreed. Together, the two ponies entered the collection of ruins that had once been a living town. Twilight looked around, noticing buildings she had seen before and buildings that had come in this future, all reduced to dusty, dilapidated wrecks. As they headed up a road, Twilight stopped short when she noticed a peeling and dis-colored sign lying on the ground next to a broken chain, emblazed with a cupcake.  
>"Hey," said Twilight excitedly, motioning to Aurora who stopped as well when she noticed Twilight's finding. "That's Sugarcube Corner!"<p>

It was indeed Sugarcube Corner, despite the damages of two centuries of weather and time. The once highly decorated, cake-like roof had collapsed. Alone, the cupola stood upon a pedestal of rickety, rotting wood frames. From the force of the collapsed roof, the sides had broken free of each other, its faded paint and decorative wood framing spoiled by broken wood and plaster. Somehow, the door remained standing, blocked only by a small pile of rubble that encircled the shop.  
>Twilight turned to Aurora, who was still studying the ruined Sugarcube Corner.<br>"Let's go inside. If there's any food here, it would be inside Sugarcube Corner."

Twilight led the way, entering Sugarcube Corner through a crack in the wall next to the blocked front door, carefully stepping over the pile of rubble as Aurora followed. Inside and without moonlight, Twilight ignited her horn, casting its light around the room. Behind her, Aurora too lit her horn, filling the room with green light. The ponies could feel dirt crunch under their hooves as they reached the door-way to the kitchen.

"Let's check in here," Twilight suggested, motioning to the kitchen.

Aurora nodded. The ponies walked into the kitchen. The roof hung uncomfortably low, as though it would fall on top of them at any moment. The floors were cluttered with multitudes of objects. Fallen drawers, china, cups, pots and pans, bags of flour and sugar, a doll, and even a bag of party balloons, all lay on the tiled floor. Aurora reached a cabinet that had cracked from the strain of the roof and motioned Twilight to come to her.  
>"Maybe you can open it," said Aurora.<p>

Using her magic, Twilight pulled the hinges from the cabinet and snapped the door in two down the earlier crack. Looking inside, Twilight and Aurora could see nothing but two withered bags of sugar that had solidified into two large blocks. On the blocks were growing a number of white mushrooms. Mush to Twilight's surprise, Aurora began to pull the mushrooms from the sugar. She handed a few to Twilight before she began eating two of the mushrooms. Twilight looked at Aurora with revulsion.

"What's wrong?" asked Aurora as she swallowed the mushrooms. "Oh, right. Very little grows now, Twilight. Don't worry: they are not poisonous."

This did little to help with Twilight's confidence but, feeling Aurora's gaze, she put a mushroom into her mouth and bit down. It tasted like dirt covered in flour, causing her stomach to clench as she chewed on the rubbery mushroom. The successive bites seemed to do nothing to tenderize the thing and, fearing she might gag, she swallowed the mushroom, sending an unpleasant shiver up her spine. Witnessing the events, Aurora simply shrugged.  
>"You will get used to it." she assured.<p>

The ponies decided that they should spend the night in Sugarcube Corner. Though she searched the building carefully, Twilight was unable to find any other food and she doubted her stomach would accept another mushroom. Passing the stairs, Twilight saw that they were free of rubble. Filled with excitement, she made her way up the stairs, careful in case a step might give away under a hoof. Reaching the top of the stairs, Twilight entered into what she knew to be Pinkie's bedroom.

The landing was coated a layer of dust like the rest of Sugarcube Corner. Like the kitchen, objects littered the floor and the moth-eaten bed sheets lay unmade. Walking over to the bed, Twilight heard the breaking of glass under her right front hoof. Looking down, she noticed she had trodden on a picture frame. She levitated the frame to her face. Inside was a picture of Pinkie Pie, beaming at the camera, surrounded by her and Twilight's friends Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. In the bottom corner were words, written in a sloppy handwriting.

Happy Birthday, Pinkie Pie.  
>-RD.<p>

Twilight remembered that it had been Rainbow Dash who had taken the photograph that day. Looking at Pinkie Pie's nightstand, Twilight noticed two more photographs. In one, she was waving at the camera, to the right of Twilight. They both seemed older in the photograph, Twilight's mane cut a little longer and her horn was slightly larger, Pinkie's mane was taller and her mane only slightly less subdued. Twilight looked at the last photograph and felt a sudden pain in her heart. Lying on a bed was Pinkie Pie, her hair messy, her face thinner than Twilight had ever seen, looking down at a bundle with a tired smile. In the bundle was a maroon baby, asleep in Pinkie's hooves. On the left of the picture, out of the way of either pony, was written:

Pinkamena and Giggle Pie.

Twilight had to turn away from the photograph as she was overcome in a wave of homesickness. In addition, she felt the beauty of such a future. Pinkie Pie, a mother, a beautiful baby in her hooves. what could have happened to her other friends, who no doubt were dead and gone, leaving her to examine old photographs? Surely, no future such as this could be good for her friends. With Sugarcube Corner and Ponyville reduced to rubble, where had the party pony gone with her new-born child and ,no doubt, her husband?

With a start, Twilight noticed Aurora entering the room. She quickly replaced the broken frame onto the bed before turning around to face the unicorn.  
>"I was wondering where you had gone to." said Aurora, looking at the unconvincing look on Twilight's face that wished to pass for innocence. "what were you looking for?"<br>"Well," said Twilight, motioning with her head towards the pictures sitting atop the nightstand. "I actually knew the pony that used to live here."  
>"What was the pony's name?" asked Aurora with general curiosity as she crossed to room to reach Twilight.<br>"Her name was Pinkie Pie." said Twilight, but as she felt the words escape her lips, felt the memories of a time that felt now long gone rush through her mind, she could not stop a tear from appearing.  
>"I'm sorry, Twilight." said Aurora warmly. "is this her?"<br>She had levitated the second picture, of the waving Pinkie and the smiling Twilight, to her face. Aurora looked at the photograph and began to laugh, a soft laugh like that of mothers and caregivers.  
>"What's funny?" Twilight asked, unsure of what to make of Aurora behavior.<br>"it's her mane: It's so puffed up and vibrant."  
>"What's wrong with that?" Twilight demanded, suddenly becoming defensive.<br>"Nothing at all is wrong with it." said Aurora, smiling. But look at my mane and realize that most of us wear it like this. Even your mane is straight and well-kept."  
>she ran a hoof through her shaved gradient mane as Twilight realized the humor of it. Standing next to Aurora, looking at the photograph, she felt the dread in her heart melt away to be replaced with warm love for the party pony.<br>"I must admit, you have a point." said Twilight, smiling for the first time in hours that felt more like months.  
>for a few more minutes, Aurora and Twilight looked at the photographs, after which Twilight told her of many interesting times she had spent in Sugarcube Corner, before the two decided to go to sleep. Seeing the bed, the two ponies decided upon sharing it, Aurora first shedding her armor. As they climbed onto the old bed, rusty springs could be heard creaking. Though the ragged sheets itched and smelled of mildew, they provided some comfort of which Twilight seemed quite grateful.<p>

"Aurora," Twilight asked, unable to fall asleep. "can I ask you a question?"  
>"What is it?" responded Aurora, rolling over onto her other side.<br>"What does you're cutie mark mean?"  
>Twilight though Aurora would not attempt an answer at a question Twilight herself thought sounded juvenile. Much to her surprise, Aurora seemed to think for a moment before pulling the covers from her flank, revealing the mark: a prism separating a ray of light on the left into a rainbow, the complete color spectrum, on the right.<br>"This is what thinks it means:" said Aurora, pointing a hoof at the mark, "I think it means that I see things in ways others don't. See how the light is simple light, nothing special. However, when one looks more deeply at the light, they find it is not one light but a myriad of different spectrums, each unique."  
>"So, you see things other ponies don't?" asked Twilight.<br>"yes." said Aurora "it something that allows me to, well, read people, understand and rationalize their emotions. It was how I knew how to make you feel better when I saw you looking at those pictures. I simply 'knew' what you needed."  
>Twilight thought over what Aurora said. It seemed a usual ability to be a pony's special talent. It almost sounded like Pinkie Pie's famous 'Pinkie Sense'.<br>"Well, do you any other interests?" Twilight asked, letting a yawn escape her as she spoke as she laid her head back down.  
>"I do enjoy astronomy." said Aurora "I've tried to understand what is up there but I have never found any sort of writing about it. Now, if you will allow, it's my turn to ask a question. What is your talent?"<br>Twilight looked up to see Aurora grinning mischievously.  
>"Well, my cutie mark represents my abilities in magic. I was the Princess's favorite student back in my time."<br>"You mean you knew the Good Princess?" said Aurora, amazed. "But this only proves you can restore light to our world."  
>"Well, maybe." said Twilight, closing her eyes and hoping that Aurora would press the point no further. How long would she have to neglect telling her that, without the Elements of Harmony, she was powerless to stop whatever this Shadow was?<p> 


End file.
